Wind power is considered one of the most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one more turbine blades. The blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known foil principles. The blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the blades to a gearbox or directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
The turbine blade profile is an important design characteristic. The blades are designed so that laminar flow over the blades imparts a maximum rotational torque to the rotor over a range of wind speeds, for example between about 15 and 35 MPH. For various considerations, including protection of the turbine components and downstream generator, it is generally not desired to operate the turbines above their rated wind speed.
“Stall” is a condition wherein the angle of attack of the incident wind relative to the turbine blade profile increases with increased wind speed to the point wherein laminar flow over the low-pressure (back) side of the blade is disrupted and backflow is induced. Although more common at the low pressure side of the blade, stall can also occur at the high pressure (front) side of the blade. In a stall condition, the motive force on the blade is significantly reduced. Other factors can also contribute to stall, such as blade pitch, blade fouling, and so forth. Stall is a design consideration and stall regulation is an effective design feature to protect wind turbines in high wind conditions, particularly turbines with fixed-pitch blades. On stall-regulated turbines, the blades are locked in place and cannot change pitch with changing wind speeds. Instead, the blades are designed to gradually stall as the angle of attack along the length of the blade increases with increasing wind. Accordingly, it is important to know the flow characteristics of a turbine blade profile, particularly with respect to the onset of stall.
Efforts have been made in the art to detect the onset of turbine blade stall. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,334 proposes to mount a series of pivotal flaps on the monitored surface of a turbine blade, with one side of the flaps having a visually distinct appearance (i.e., different color or reflective characteristic) as compared to the opposite side of the flaps. Backflow over the blade surface causes the flaps to flip over and thus present a visually distinct and detectable change. However, inherent limitations exist with this type of visual detection system. For example, the system is dependent on the ability to accurately detect the changed visual characteristic of the flaps from ground level, which may be difficult in low or no light conditions, or in adverse weather conditions. At night when winds are typically greater, the system requires an illumination device aimed at the blades, as well as a camera or other optical detection device, in order to detect the changed state of the flaps. For larger turbines, the size of the blades may make it extremely difficult to optically detect the flaps from ground level even under ideal light and weather conditions without a magnified optical detector. Also, the ability to obtain an accurate qualitative measurement is dependent on the ability to distinguish between the different flaps attached along the blade surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved stall sensor for wind turbine rotor blades that generates an accurate and reliable indication of blade stall without the inherent drawbacks of known devices.